It's My Life
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy is rich and not happy with her life. Her parents control everything and she wants a change. She's in for a boring summer, until she meets a man that will change everything. Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another short story that I came up with. I had the idea in my head and I decided to go with it. I wasn't going to put it in until I finished writing it, but I really wanted to see if anyone would like it. I'll just say that things will be moving fast. It was probably because of my lack of ideas, but I figured you guys wouldn't want me to take forever for the Spuffy goodness anyway. I hope ya'll like it and would leave me a review. Thanks ever so!

**Chapter 1**

"Buffy, wake up! God, you sleep like the dead." Buffy groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She tried to focus on the person who was rudely shoving her and she groaned again when she saw her younger sister.

"What do you want, Dawn? It's a Saturday." She said in a hoarse voice and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"It's also 11 in the morning. Mom wants you to come down for breakfast." The younger girl replied as she ran out of the room. Buffy sighed and got out of bed.

"What a nice way to start the summer." She said to herself as she changed her clothes and prepared for another fun breakfast with the family.

* * *

Buffy sat with her head down as she poked at her eggs. Dawn rolled her eyes and her parents were staring at her. "Buffy, stop playing with your food. You should eat something." Her mother said and Buffy then looked up at her. 

"I'm not really hungry." She responded and her mother sighed as she decided to let it go.

"If Buffy doesn't want to eat we can't really force her, Joyce." Her father replied and Buffy then turned her eyes on him. "If she wants to remain skin and bones, then it's her call." Buffy rolled her eyes as she scooped up a forkful of egg and put it in her mouth. She gave her parents a fake smile as she swallowed the food.

"Are you satisfied now?" Her father looked angry at the tone of her voice and Joyce knew that look all too well. She placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Let it go, Hank." She said as she then turned back to look at her eldest daughter. "Buffy, show your father some respect." Joyce told her and Buffy looked back down at her plate.

"Yes, mother." She mumbled and everyone was quiet after that. Dawn decided to speak up a few minutes later after she cleaned her plate off.

"May I be excused? I wanted to call Janice." She said and Joyce smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Of course, honey." She told her and Dawn returned her smile as she got up from the table and headed to the stairs. Buffy rolled her eyes again when her sister was gone. Dawn was a perfect angel and could do no wrong in her parents eyes. She was 13-years-old and would be starting high school soon. Buffy would be going into her senior year of high school and she was actually excited about it. Anything to get her out of the house for a few hours. Most kids would be all excited when summer started, but Buffy dreaded it. She knew it was going to be a very boring few months. Hank cleared his throat as he looked at Buffy, bringing her out of her reverie.

"I invited the Finn's over tomorrow night, Buffy. I expect you to be here." Buffy's eyes grew big at that and she tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I had plans with my friends tomorrow night. I was going to meet them at the Bronze. You said I could go." Hank nodded as he used a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"That was before. This is very important to me, Buffy. You have the whole summer to spend with your friends." He explained and Buffy wouldn't let it go.

"Why do I have to be here? They're your friends, not mine." Joyce placed another hand on Hank's arm when it looked like he was going to lose his temper.

"You know why you have to be here. They are bringing their son, Riley. I think he would be good for you." Buffy rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time. Her parents always tried to force some wealthy, rich guy on her. They wanted her to marry someone important and she didn't care about any of that. She was too young to even consider marriage. They wouldn't listen to anything she had to say. She only crossed her arms over her chest and Hank was glad that she wouldn't argue about it anymore. Buffy figured there was no point. She knew that she would never get to live her own life anyway.

* * *

Buffy was beyond irritated the next night as she waited for the Finn's to arrive. She was staring in her mirror and frowning at the hideous, green dress her mother made her wear. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh. "I hate my life." She said to herself as she heard the doorbell ring. "Let the fun begin." She stated sarcastically and took a deep breath as she left her room and headed downstairs. She saw her father and mother shake hands with the Finn's and introduce themselves to the guy that she assumed was Riley. Buffy took a good look at him. He was tall and pretty attractive, but she could tell that he was probably very boring. Definitely not her type. She knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"We're so glad that you could make it." Hank said with a smile as he saw Buffy come down the stairs. "This is my daughter, Buffy." He told them and they smiled at her. Hank finished the introductions. "This is Maggie, Adam, and Riley Finn." Buffy pasted a fake smile on her face as she greeted them. 

"It's nice to meet you all." She said and the woman that she knew as Maggie gave her a smile that seemed a little sinister.

"Your parents have told us such wonderful things about you." Buffy raised her eyebrows and clearly wasn't expecting that, but she only gave a small smile. Hank then motioned everyone into the living room for drinks. Buffy just sat there as the adults talked about things that she could care less about. She looked across from her at Riley, who only gave her a friendly smile. Buffy smiled back when she saw the look on his face. She could tell he didn't want to be there either and she had to respect him for that. They left a few hours later and Riley took Buffy's hand and gave it a kiss.

"It was nice to meet you." He told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, same to you." He smiled as he walked out of the house with his parents. Hank and Joyce smiled at the display also and Buffy knew that she was in trouble. She heard them talking later that night when they thought she was asleep. They were talking about how great Riley was and that he would make a perfect husband for her. Buffy rolled her eyes and went up to her room. She lay in bed and thought about everything that she heard. Riley seemed like a decent enough guy, but he definitely wasn't right for her. She wanted someone more interesting, someone that could take her away from everything. She just wanted to feel free for the first time in her life. She always wanted to see the world and she knew that she would never get the chance with her parents controlling her life all the time. She would be turning 18 in a little over a month and they still treated her like a child. She sighed as she tried to get some sleep. One way or another, things had to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy was finally out at the Bronze with her friends a few nights later. She was trying to listen to the conversations over the loud music. Cordelia and Anya were talking about some new band that would be playing there and how hot the lead singer was. They managed a glimpse of him backstage. Buffy didn't seem to care as she turned her attention on Willow and continued what she was saying. "I swear, my parents are driving me crazy. They're already talking about me getting married. I'm not even finished with high school yet." She explained and her friend was taking everything in.

"Have you told them how you feel?" Willow asked and Buffy shook her head.

"What would be the point? It goes in one ear and out the other. They don't care about what I want. I have to get out of that house, Will. I have to get out of Sunnydale period. It feels like I'll die if I don't. I don't belong here." Willow felt for her friend and didn't know what to say to make her feel better. The lights suddenly got darker in the club and some guy came on the stage to announce the band that Cordelia and Anya were talking about. The crowd cheered as four guys walked on the stage. Buffy wasn't even paying attention, when she then heard the voice of the lead singer. She looked up on stage to see a guy in leather and bleached hair. He was playing the guitar and singing with his eyes closed. He seemed to be really into it. Cordelia and Anya got up and headed to the stage, while Buffy and Willow remained seated. Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of him. He then suddenly opened his eyes and looked right at her. Buffy felt her breath catch in her throat at the intense way he was looking at her. He smiled and put more into the song he was singing. Willow looked at Buffy to see the mesmerized expression on her face.

"So, they're pretty good." She said and Buffy finally turned away from the band to look at her friend.

"Yeah, they're good." She replied and knew she was blushing. They got back to their conversation when the band finished. Buffy looked up to see that he was gone. She sighed when she realized that she probably wouldn't see him again.

* * *

Buffy said goodbye to her friends and left the Bronze a little while later. She had a curfew after all. She breathed in the fresh air once she was outside and looked to notice someone in the distance. She was surprised to find that it was the guy from the band. He was standing against the wall and smoking a cigarette. She figured she should just walk away, but she couldn't seem to make herself move. He finished his cigarette and threw it to the ground as he stepped on it. He then turned around and noticed her standing there. He gave her a smile and she felt her cheeks get red. "Hello, love. Nice night, isn't it?" He said and Buffy was again mesmerized by his voice. She couldn't seem to find hers and only nodded. He smiled again as he walked closer to her. "Cat got your tongue or something?" He wondered with a raised eyebrow and Buffy finally spoke. 

"I...I have to go." She said and cursed herself for how lame it sounded. She started to walk away, when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned back to look at him and noticed how blue his eyes were.

"What's your name?" He asked and Buffy found herself answering him after a few seconds.

"Buffy," she replied and he decided not to make a comment on the odd name. He only smiled at her.

"I'm William, but everyone calls me Spike." He was surprised that he gave her his real name, but she only took it in and smiled also.

"You were really good tonight." She told him and knew that she should be leaving, but she couldn't seem to look away.

"Yeah, I saw you watching. I was just filling in for the night." He explained and Buffy felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to hear him sing again. She then looked down and noticed that his hand was still on her arm. She looked back up at him and he noticed where her gaze was and gave her a somewhat shy smile. "It's hard to let you go." He said and Buffy was starting to breathe harder.

"I really should go." She whispered even though that was the last thing she wanted to do. Spike nodded and finally removed his hand.

"I would like to see you again. Maybe you can meet me at the beach tomorrow?" He wondered and Buffy thought about it. She knew her parents would freak if they ever found out, but she couldn't seem to care. She really wanted to see him again.

"Okay, meet you there at 6?" Spike smiled at the thought of seeing this beautiful girl again.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then, love." He said as he moved closer to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He then turned and walked back into the Bronze. Buffy stood there stunned as she touched her cheek. She let a smile grace her lips as she started to walk home.

* * *

Buffy had to deal with her father yelling at her when she walked in the house late. She didn't really care though as she thought about Spike. She went straight to her room and got ready for bed. She could hear her parents yelling at each other now and she put her headphones on to block out the voices. They would constantly fight about her and she didn't need to listen to it. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She smiled when she thought about seeing him again. She couldn't believe that he actually wanted to see her again. It didn't seem like she was his type. She kept the smile on her face as she dozed off. The summer suddenly got a whole lot better. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Buffy got to the beach a little early and was waiting for Spike to show up. She was watching the ocean for a few minutes, when he suddenly appeared next to her. They were both silent, until she decided to speak up. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said as she continued to look at the water.

"Yeah, definitely beautiful." She turned to look at him and noticed that he was staring at her and not the ocean. She blushed as she looked away from him and Spike had to smile at how adorable she was. They spent the next hour walking along the beach and getting to know each other better.

"So, you live in England?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, I'm only here for the summer. I needed a vacation and I used to love it here when I was a kid." Buffy nodded also and felt saddened at the thought of him leaving when the summer was over. He only took her hand and smiled at her. "Care for a swim?" He asked suddenly and Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"It's a little cold out." She said and Spike waved his hand in the air.

"That's the whole point. I promise to warm you up afterwards." He told her and Buffy found herself blushing for the millionth time.

"I don't have a swimsuit." She stated and Spike's smile got even bigger.

"That's even better." He said with a wink as he pulled her closer to the water. "Come on, love. Live a little." He then started to remove his clothes and Buffy gulped at the sight of his bare chest. He then jumped in the water and she was somewhat relieved that he left his boxers on. He looked up at her.

"The water feels great." He told her and Buffy couldn't believe she was about to do this. She started to take off her clothes, so that she was only in her bra and underwear. She then ran in the water and shivered at the cold. He swam over to her and ran his hands down her arms. She suddenly felt warmer at his touch. "See, that wasn't so hard." Buffy lost her ability to speak with the way he was looking at her. He then moved his gaze to her lips and started to move closer to her. He was soon pressing his lips to hers. Buffy was taken by surprise, but then found herself kissing him back. It was the best kiss of her life, not that she had a lot to compare it to. She couldn't believe she was half naked and kissing a man she hardly even knew, but she never wanted to stop. He pulled away to let her breathe and rested his head on hers. "I feel like I've known you forever." He whispered and Buffy had to agree.

"I know the feeling." She told him and Spike tucked a lock of her wet hair behind her ear. They kissed again and right now, everything was perfect.

* * *

They got out a little while later and put their clothes back on. Spike placed his duster on her and rubbed her arms again to try and warm her. She just gave him a grateful smile. He offered to walk her home and she grew nervous when they finally made it to her house. She stopped him before they got too close. "Thanks, I can take it from here." She told him and he nodded in understanding. 

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" He asked her and she shook her head, not wanting him to think that.

"No, it's not that. It's my parents, they're very complicated." Spike nodded again and looked up at her house. It was more like a mansion. He then looked back at Buffy.

"I see, by the looks of things you would be pretty rich." He said and Buffy shook her head again.

"My parents are rich. I just happen to live here. Dad's a lawyer and mom's a psychologist. I have to say that it's a lot of fun having a shrink in the house. I get free counseling every day." She stated sarcastically and Spike could tell that she didn't seem happy there.

"I take it you're not happy." He said stating the obvious and Buffy gave him a sad smile.

"What gave it away? Money doesn't make everyone happy. I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own house. I would give anything to get away from here." She told him and Spike wished he could make things better. He then reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 9? I'm not done getting to know you yet." Buffy smiled and was glad that he still wanted to see her.

"I would have to sneak out." She told him.

"Don't tell me you've never snuck out before." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Please, I sneak out all the time." Spike clearly didn't believe her, but he let it go.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. I'll be outside your bedroom window." Buffy didn't think that was the best idea, but she nodded anyway.

"Okay, just try not to get caught. It would be hell for both of us." Spike agreed and Buffy then thought of something else. "You know, this is kinda like Romeo and Juliet." She said as a frown suddenly formed on her face. "Let's just hope we have a better ending." Spike smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I promise we'll have a better ending. Goodnight, Juliet." He whispered to her and she smiled.

"Goodnight, Romeo." He gave her one more kiss before he turned and walked away. Buffy touched her lips and smiled as she turned and walked toward her house. She climbed the tree that was outside her window because she didn't want to face her parents and explain why her hair was wet. She opened the window and stepped into her room, only to find that it wasn't empty. Dawn was sitting on her bed and staring at her. "What are you doing in here?" She wondered and Dawn crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing sneaking in the window?" Buffy rolled her eyes and didn't feel like explaining herself to her bratty kid sister.

"I didn't feel like dealing with the parents. What's it to you?" Dawn shrugged and then noticed her sister's appearance.

"Why is your hair wet?" Buffy sighed and sat on her bed.

"That's none of your business." Dawn stood up when she realized she wasn't getting anything out of Buffy.

"You're up to something. I'm gonna figure it out." She said as she left the room and Buffy sighed again as she lay back on her bed. She couldn't think about Dawn right now. She was too busy thinking about Spike. She really hoped they would have a good ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Buffy snuck out of her window the next night and climbed down the tree. She smiled at Spike when she saw that he was waiting for her. He took her hand and they headed over to his rental car. They got in and drove off, not knowing that they were being watched by a nosy teenager.

* * *

"Okay, I officially suck at this." Buffy said with a pout as they finished playing a game of pool, where Spike kept beating her. He only smiled at how cute she looked when she did that. 

"It takes practice. I've been playing since I was 12." He said and that made Buffy wonder about something.

"How old are you anyway? I can't believe I never thought to ask." Spike smiled at her again as he walked closer to her.

"How old do I look?" Buffy shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm not even going to guess. That would probably get me into trouble." Spike laughed this time and decided to tell her.

"I'm only 20, pet." Buffy sighed in relief when she realized that he wasn't that much older than her. "What about you?" He asked suddenly and Buffy forgot that he didn't even know how old she was either.

"I turn 18 next month." She told him and Spike nodded.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" He wondered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Surprise me." She whispered and Spike then pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He just met her, but he already couldn't get enough of her. There was something special about this girl and he wanted to get to know everything about her. He pulled away when she needed to breathe and then grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said and Buffy nodded as she let him pull her away.

* * *

They were both walking the streets hand in hand, neither knowing what to say to start a conversation. Buffy was about to say something, when she noticed a familiar person in the distance. He noticed her also and gave her a smile as she walked over. "Hey, Riley." Buffy said and his smile got bigger. 

"Hey, Buffy. It's good to see you again." She nodded and then noticed the dark haired woman standing next to Riley. He decided to introduce them. "This is my girlfriend, Faith." He said as he looked at Buffy and then Faith. "This is Buffy; she's the one I told you my parents were trying to set me up with." Faith nodded as she looked at Buffy.

"It's nice to meet you, B." She said and Buffy smiled. This girl seemed to be his exact opposite and she now understood why his parents tried to set him up with someone else. She had more in common with him than she thought.

"Same here, this is Spike." She said introducing him. She wasn't really sure about calling him her boyfriend yet. "I see our parents are exactly the same." Buffy said and Riley agreed.

"Yeah, they don't think Faith is good enough for me. They're constantly trying to set me up with someone, but I don't really go along with it. I'm the only one that gets to choose who I want to be with. Not that I didn't like you or anything, Buffy." Buffy held her hand up.

"Don't worry, I get it. They've been doing the same thing to me for as long as I can remember. We should be able to make our own decisions." Riley nodded in agreement.

"You're right about that. We should really get going now. Maybe I'll see you around?" He said and Buffy nodded.

"Maybe, good luck with everything." She told him and he gave her another smile before he then walked away with Faith. Buffy turned to Spike, who has been quiet the whole time. "You okay?" She wondered and he only gave her a smile.

"Yeah, so that's the bloke they want you to marry?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm afraid so, but I'm so relieved he has a girlfriend." Spike silently agreed as he put his arm around her. They then walked away, once again hand in hand.

* * *

They made it to her house a little while later and Spike was finding it hard to let her go, even though he knew he would be seeing her again. He really hoped anyway. "This keeps getting harder." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. He knew what she was talking about, without even having to ask. 

"I know what you mean. Just letting you go even for one night is bloody killing me." Buffy nodded as she started to feel tears in her eyes.

"I wish we didn't have to hide." Spike agreed as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe someday we won't have to." Buffy shook her head and wished she could believe that.

"They'll never understand." She sounded so broken that Spike only wanted to hold her and never let go.

"You have to believe that things will change. They won't always be so hard." He told her and she gave him a small smile.

"I wish I had your confidence." Spike smiled in return.

"You have plenty. I'll see you tomorrow, love. You'll know where to find me." He said as he finally let her hand go. The tears fell down her face now as she watched him walk away. She just wiped her eyes and started walking to her house. She snuck in her window and once again found Dawn waiting in her room. Buffy sighed as she stepped inside.

"You have to stop making a habit of this, Dawn." Buffy said and Dawn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where were you tonight?" She asked and Buffy didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"Stay out of my business." Buffy stated as she sat on her bed, but Dawn wasn't finished.

"I saw you with that guy, Buffy. You can't hide anything from me." Buffy's eyes grew big at that.

"You were spying on me?" She said and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I got bored. You know, mom and dad would freak if they found out that you have been sneaking out to meet a guy. Especially one that looks like that." Buffy moved closer to Dawn and was willing to plead with her, which is something she would never normally do.

"You can't tell them, Dawn. I've never asked you for anything before. Please, don't tell them. They'll make me stop seeing him if they find out." Dawn was surprised to hear the fear in her older sister's voice. She sighed and sat down on Buffy's bed.

"Fine, spoil my fun. I won't tell them." Buffy smiled now and hugged Dawn. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Okay, stop with all the mushiness. You so owe me." Buffy nodded and kept the smile on her face.

"Thanks, I knew you couldn't be all that evil." Dawn glared at her older sister.

"Don't get used to it." She said as she stood up and walked out of Buffy's room. Buffy kept smiling as she changed her clothes. She got in bed and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe her sister wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I just wanted to say that this will be a fluffy chapter. I hope it would be to everyone's liking. The next chapter won't be as fluffy, but I have to get things moving. This whole story basically takes place during the summer. Thanks for the reviews so far!

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks went by and Buffy couldn't remember ever being so happy before. Her birthday was coming up and she was dating Spike. Still in secret, but she was relieved that nothing bad has happened. Dawn has even covered for her a few times. She hasn't told him that she loved him yet, but she felt it every time she was with him. He hasn't said it either, but she knew he had to feel the same way she did. They were at the apartment that he was staying in for the summer and were busy making out on Spike's bed. Buffy pulled away when breathing became an issue. He then started to trail kisses down her neck. She moaned and held him tighter. They haven't gone any farther yet. Buffy wanted to give herself to him on her birthday. She knew she was ready and she wanted him to be her first. His hand went under her shirt and she really hoped he would be able to wait until her birthday. Spike then pulled away to see the flushed look on her face. He smiled as he kissed her lips again and Buffy was kissing him back, with just as much passion. He pulled away again and rested his head against hers. "God, I love you." He whispered and Buffy's eyes grew big as she looked at him. She was surprised that he would be the one to say it first.

"Do you mean that?" She wondered and Spike didn't even hesitate before he answered her.

"I mean it. I love you, Buffy. I felt it the moment I first saw you." She started to feel tears in her eyes as she responded.

"I love you, too. I've never felt like this before." She told him and he nodded as he caressed her cheek.

"I know what you mean." No more words needed to be said after that.

* * *

Buffy's birthday finally arrived and she was bored out of her mind. Her parents were having a party and it didn't even feel like it was for her. They invited all of their friends and Buffy hardly knew any of them. She just couldn't wait until it was over, so she could meet up with Spike. Tonight was the night that she would give herself to Spike completely. Her parents thought she was spending the night at Willow's, who would cover for her if they actually decided to call. The guests finally started to leave and Buffy couldn't be happier about that. She got everything that she would need and left her house. She met up with Spike, who was waiting for her across the street. They then got in his car and drove to the apartment.

* * *

"It's not much, but I hope you like it. Happy birthday, love." Spike said as they were sitting on the bed in his room. Buffy opened up the box that he gave her and gasped at what was inside. 

"Spike, it's so beautiful." She said as she pulled out the silver, cross necklace.

"So, you like it?" Buffy turned to look at him.

"I love it." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Could you put it on me?" She asked and Spike nodded as he took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. He smiled at her.

"Beautiful," he commented and she smiled in return. She then grew nervous about what she wanted to say next.

"Spike, my parents think I'm spending the night at my friend's house." Spike nodded and had a feeling that she told her parents that, but he wasn't expecting the next thing she said. "I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. I want...I want you to make love to me." She said the last part quietly and Spike felt his breath catch in his throat. "I want my first time to be with you." Spike looked into her eyes and had to make sure that it was what she really wanted.

"Are you sure, Buffy? I don't want you to think that you have to do this. There's no hurry." He said and Buffy nodded.

"I want this." Spike couldn't deny her anything as he started to kiss her lips. He laid her gently back on his bed and got on top of her. He slowly removed her clothes and she helped him with his. Spike took in the sight of the beautiful girl on his bed and still couldn't believe that she was his. She told him that she was put on the pill and he was relieved because he realized that he didn't even have any condoms. He wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"This will only hurt for a second, love." Buffy nodded and took a deep breath. He kissed her again as he slowly slid into her. He pulled away to look at her face and could see the pain that she was in. Tears started to fall from her eyes and he kissed them away. "It's okay, sweetheart. It will get better." He said as he let her adjust to him, he then started to move slowly. She closed her eyes and let out a moan. "Does it still hurt?" She opened her eyes at his question and shook her head.

"Not anymore." Spike nodded as he started to move a little faster. They were both soon brought to release and Spike then pulled out of her. She winced a little as he lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his side.

"You alright?" He wondered and Buffy gave him a smile.

"Yeah, that was amazing." She told him and he placed a kiss on her nose.

"You're amazing." He whispered and she blushed a little.

"Only because you make me feel amazing." It was Spike's turn to feel touched.

"I love you so much, you know that?" He told her and Buffy nodded.

"I love you, too. More than anything." He gave her a sweet smile at her declaration.

"That works out nicely then." He replied as they both got more comfortable and soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Things will start to happen in this chapter, it takes time. This was mainly supposed to be Buffy and Spike, so I didn't really fit a lot of other characters in it much. I didn't really know what to do with them. I guess I figured people would like that better if I just made it more about the couple.I probably just ran out of ideas, that happens. This isn't that long of a story. Anyway, I do appreciate all reviews and hope you guys like this chapter!

**Chapter 6**

Buffy and Spike were kissing by the back of her house when he dropped her off the next day. Buffy figured that was a safe enough place. Or so she thought. She pulled away and was about to say something, when another voice stopped her. "Elizabeth, get in here right now." Buffy moved away from Spike to see her father standing there and staring at her, with an angry expression on his face. She knew she was in trouble when he used her real name. Spike decided to remain quiet as Buffy spoke up.

"Dad..." she started to say when her father cut her off.

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now. Say goodbye to your friend and get in this house." Buffy looked at Spike apologetically and walked over to her father. He watched as Hank slammed the door once Buffy was inside. He really wished he could be in there with her.

* * *

"Hank, what's going on?" Joyce asked when she noticed her scared daughter and angry husband. Hank turned his glare on her. 

"Why don't you ask your daughter what she has been doing? She has been sneaking around with some punk." He then turned his gaze back on Buffy. "One of the neighbors saw you and was kind enough to let me know." Buffy forgot about the fact that she might have to deal with nosy neighbors, but she only grew angry at what her father said.

"He's not a punk! You don't even know him!" She exclaimed and Hank was even angrier at that.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, young lady. How long has this been going on behind our backs?" He asked and Buffy took a deep breath before she answered.

"It's almost been a month. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would react like this." Joyce decided to speak up after that.

"Buffy, you know you can come to us." Buffy gave a humorless laugh at that.

"When would be the right time? You would never listen to me. You two are too busy trying to control my life." Joyce was about to say something else, but Hank spoke up first.

"This ends here, Buffy. You are not to see him again, do you understand me?" Buffy was prepared for this conversation and sent him a hateful look.

"Newsflash, father. I'm 18-years-old now. You can't tell me who I can and cannot see. I make my own decisions." Hank was beyond angry now.

"I will not have my daughter acting like some slut. You are to be with a good man like Riley Finn." He said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You really don't get it, do you? Riley is already seeing someone, dad. He doesn't like to be set up just like I don't. We both want to live our own lives. He fell in love with someone different, just like I did." She said and Hank was surprised now.

"You're just a child. You don't know what love is." Buffy stared into his cold eyes as she responded.

"I know more about it than you do. I love him and no one is going to tell me that I don't understand that." Hank threw his hands up in the air.

"I will not listen to this. As long as you live under my roof, you will obey my rules." He told her.

"Well, then maybe I won't be living under your roof. I'd rather die than live in this hellhole any longer." She spat and Hank then slapped Buffy in the face. Joyce gasped and Buffy touched her stinging cheek. She felt tears in her eyes as her father grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs. He threw her into her room and watched as she fell to the floor.

"I will not have you make a fool of me, you little brat. You will do as I say and that's final. You are not to leave this room until you come to your senses, is that clear?" He didn't bother to wait for a response as he closed the door and locked it on the outside, so she wouldn't be able to get out. Buffy then couldn't hold her tears in anymore. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

Dawn snuck out of the house while her parents were arguing again. She heard what happened with Buffy and she had to do something. She found him waiting by the tree in front of the house. "You're Spike, right?" She asked as she moved closer to him and he nodded. 

"I take it you would be Dawn?" Dawn nodded also and thought about what to say.

"Things were pretty bad in there. Did you hear anything?" Spike sighed as he looked up at Buffy's window.

"I heard a little, but I couldn't take it. I couldn't take listening and not being able to do anything. Is she alright?" He asked and Dawn could tell by the sound of his voice that he was really worried about her sister.

"He locked her in her room. I don't think she'll risk sneaking out the window right now. You should probably stay away for a bit, just until things cool down." Spike shook his head.

"I can't stay away from her. I have to get her out of there." Dawn sighed and figured this would be difficult.

"There's nothing you can do right now. I'll find a way to help Buffy. You don't wanna deal with my dad, trust me." She told him and he nodded as he moved away from the tree.

"You'll make sure she's okay?" He wondered and Dawn could see the love that he felt for her sister.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Spike smiled at the girl.

"Thanks, nibblet." He said and Dawn smiled also at the name he gave her. He took one more look at the house before he turned and walked away. Dawn sighed as she watched him go. She then turned back to her house. She couldn't believe the way her father acted. It wasn't fair and she knew that she had to find a way to help Buffy. Dawn hasn't been the best sister in the world, but she wanted to make up for that. Anyway she could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawn snuck back in the house to find her parents still arguing. She just rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to Buffy's room. She unlocked the door and found her sister sitting on her bed and clutching her stuffed pig to her chest, silent tears rolling down her face. Buffy didn't even bother to look up when Dawn walked in and sat on her bed. Dawn decided to be the first one to speak. "Are you okay?" She asked even though she knew there was no way Buffy could be okay. She only shook her head and finally looked up at Dawn.

"I hate him." She said with a harsh tone to her voice and Dawn knew she was referring to their father.

"I kinda hate him right now, too. He's not being fair. You should be able to see whoever you want. Spike seems like a great guy, it's not right for dad to judge him like that." Buffy was surprised as she looked at her younger sister, who seemed so much older than her 13 years.

"You saw Spike?" Buffy wondered and Dawn nodded.

"He was outside. I told him to give you some time. We'll figure something out." Buffy shook her head and didn't look that convinced.

"Dad will never change. He'll never accept Spike. I just don't know what to do." She stated as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes. Dawn moved closer and gave her sister a hug, which Buffy returned. They were like that for a few minutes, when someone cleared a throat in the doorway and they pulled away to see their father standing there.

"Dawn, go to your room." He said and Dawn nodded as she moved away from Buffy and headed to the door. She glared at her father before she walked out. Hank turned his attention back on Buffy. "I want you downstairs. We need to talk." He told her with no emotion in his voice. He then turned and walked away. Buffy wiped her eyes and got up after a few seconds. She headed downstairs and dreaded the conversation that was about to take place.

* * *

"Hank, think about this." Joyce was saying when Buffy made it downstairs. 

"I have thought about this. It's the only thing to do right now." Buffy wondered what they were talking about as Hank turned and looked at her.

"What's going on?" She asked and Joyce decided to remain silent. Buffy looked at her father and he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"We have made a decision, Buffy. There's a boarding school in Switzerland. It's an all girl school and they are taking students over the summer. I have already made arrangements and you are to be leaving in two weeks." Buffy was beyond shocked now and couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be happening.

"No, I'm not going to some boarding school. You can't do this." She said in a pleading tone, but Hank wasn't having it.

"This is not a discussion. We're doing what is best for you and that's final." Buffy shook her head and felt more tears in her eyes.

"This isn't what's best for me. This is what's best for you. I do something you don't approve of and you send me away. I'm not going; I don't care what anyone says. I'm not a child anymore; you can't make me do anything I don't want to." Hank glared at Buffy and tried to keep his voice calm.

"You are the one that's always saying you want to get out of here." He told her.

"This isn't what I want. You can't make me go." She said as she ran upstairs, with more tears coming down her face. Hank shook his head as he watched Buffy go and then looked at Joyce, only to see a look of anger on her face. She turned and walked away from him. He decided to let them cool off before he did anything else. Buffy would accept it eventually. She would see that he made the right decision.

* * *

Buffy started to pack some of her stuff and put them in her backpack as soon as she made it to her room. Dawn showed up a few seconds later after she heard what happened. She always was nosy. "What are you doing?" She wondered and Buffy turned to look at her. 

"I have to get out of here, Dawn. I won't let him send me away. I'm going to see Spike." She explained as she got back to packing.

"Won't that make things worse?" Buffy shook her head.

"He can't possibly make it any worse. I can't stay here another second. I need to be with him." She sounded like a hurt little girl when she said that and Dawn nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll tell them that you went to bed early." Buffy smiled and gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks, Dawny. You're a pretty good sister." Dawn smiled in return.

"You're not so bad yourself. Are you coming back?" She said and Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know, I just need to see Spike. I'll figure it out then." Buffy got everything she needed and looked back at Dawn. She gave her younger sister one more hug. "You be good." She told her and Dawn nodded again as Buffy pulled out of the hug.

"Always," she replied. Buffy then grabbed her bag and moved over to the window. She gave her sister one more smile before she climbed out of the window and down the tree. Dawn watched as Buffy made it to the ground and then took off running. She sighed as she headed back to her room. Her parents were back to fighting now and she was surprised that her mother was sticking up for Buffy. Joyce would usually always take Hank's side, always thinking that her husband was right. It sounded like her mother didn't like the idea of her father sending Buffy away. Dawn walked into her room and closed the door. She could still hear the voices, so she decided to put her headphones on. She sighed as she looked to her desk and saw a picture of her and Buffy when they were younger. They used to be closer then, but it looked like they were starting to get close again. Dawn would really miss her sister if she left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Buffy knocked on Spike's door and he appeared after a few seconds. It was like he was expecting her. She didn't hesitate before throwing her arms around him. He did the same and held her tighter as he moved her into the apartment. He then closed the door and moved over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He heard that she was crying and rubbed her back to give her comfort. They were like that for a few minutes, until Buffy started to calm down. She pulled away to look at him and he wiped her tears. "How's my girl doing?" He whispered and that got a small smile from her.

"She's been better." She said and Spike placed a kiss on her lips.

"What happened, sweetheart?" He wondered and Buffy took a deep breath.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out. He was talking about sending me away to boarding school in two weeks." Spike grew angry at that.

"He can't send you away." He stated and Buffy let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to do. I know my father, Spike. He doesn't give up when he sets his mind on something. Please, don't let him do it. Don't let him take me away." She said as she hugged him again and buried her face in his chest. Spike wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the top of her head.

"No one is going to take you away from me, Buffy. I'll see to that, I don't care if he is your father." Buffy shook her head as she remained against his chest.

"He's not much of a father. He hasn't been for a long time." She said and pulled away to look at him. "What are we going to do?" She wondered with fear in her voice and Spike suddenly had an idea.

"There's something I have to tell you, love." He said and she waited for him to continue. "I have to go back to England in a few days. I know I was supposed to be here longer, but my mum suddenly came down with something. I told her I would come back up to help out." Buffy didn't know how him leaving was supposed to help her, but she didn't have to wait for long. Spike grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze as he looked into her eyes. "I want you to come with me, Buffy. We can leave here and start a new life together. There's no one that would be able to stop us." Buffy thought about it and couldn't believe that he was asking her to go with him. He spoke again before she got a chance to. "We can leave tomorrow night. I can take you back to your house fast, so you can get whatever else you would need. If they see us, there's nothing they can do. You're a legal adult now, they can't stop you. What do you say?" He asked and really hoped that she would agree to it. She spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"You really want me to go with you?" She said in a quiet voice and Spike nodded as he gave her another kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Buffy. I can't imagine my life without you in it. There's no way I would leave here without you." Buffy could tell how sincere he was and still couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She knew that she already had an answer.

"Take me away, Spike." She said and Spike smiled as he gave her another hug and a longer kiss this time. He pulled her closer and held her tight.

"Things will be better now, Buffy. I promise you." Buffy nodded as she continued to hold him.

"I know." She whispered and knew that things in her life were about to change. She couldn't be happier about that.

* * *

Buffy woke up the next day to find Spike staring at her. She gave him a soft smile. "Good morning." She said and he smiled also. 

"It's definitely a good morning." He replied as he gave her a peck on the lips. "So, we have the whole day to ourselves until we leave. Anything you want to do?" Buffy thought about it and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm still kinda sore right now. I think you broke me last night." Spike laughed when he thought back to their night of lovemaking.

"Sorry about that, baby. I tend to get carried away sometimes, especially when I'm with you." He stated as he kissed her nose and she smiled at him.

"I'm definitely not complaining." She replied as she gave him a kiss and he moved on top of her.

"I have a feeling we won't even be leaving this bed." He told her and she agreed as they got back to their lovemaking.

* * *

Buffy walked into the living room after having a nice shower. She found Spike talking on the phone and he hung up when he noticed her. "That was my mum. I told her that I would be bringing you with me. I already mentioned you before and she's excited to meet you." Buffy suddenly felt nervous at the thought of meeting his mother. 

"I just hope she'll like me." Spike smiled at her.

"Are you kidding? She's going to love you. She hated my other girlfriend's and you're nothing like them. You have nothing to worry about." Buffy felt better and then wondered about how many other girlfriend's there were, but she didn't say anything about it. She was his girlfriend now and that was all that mattered. She then used his phone to call her friends and let them know that she would be leaving. They all understood, but it was harder for Willow. They basically grew up together and never spent a lot of time apart, but Willow knew that Buffy would never get to live her own life if she stayed. She had tears coming down her face when she ended the call and Spike pulled her into his embrace. He knew this would be hard for her, but it was their only chance to be together. He just hoped that they would be able to come back one day, without any problems.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Buffy snuck in through her window and wasn't surprised to see Dawn there. She gave her sister a smile and Dawn returned it, even though her heart wasn't in it. She had a feeling she knew why Buffy came back. "You're going away, aren't you?" She asked and Buffy nodded.

"I have to, Dawny. I'm going to England with Spike. I hope you can understand." Dawn nodded after a few seconds and then embraced her older sister.

"I'll miss you." She said and Buffy returned the hug.

"I'll miss you, too. Try to stay out of trouble." She stated and Dawn pulled away, with a smile on her face.

"You know me." Buffy smiled again as she started to pack more of her stuff. She got everything she needed and then turned back to Dawn. She wanted to hurry up since Spike was waiting for her. She then took a paper out of her pocket and handed it to Dawn, who took it with a confused expression on her face.

"It's a letter for mom and dad. I can't face them. I want you to wait a few minutes after I leave and then give it to them. It should explain everything. They have to realize that I'm not a little kid anymore and that I'll be okay." She said and Dawn nodded as she clutched the letter to her chest.

"Will I ever see you again?" The girl asked as she started to feel tears in her eyes.

"Of course you will. I just need to give them some time. When I come back, I know things will be different. I just need to get away for a while." Dawn nodded in understanding when Buffy finished.

"Good luck." She told her and Buffy smiled as she placed a kiss on Dawn's forehead.

"Take care, kid." She said and Dawn rolled her eyes as Buffy made it out the window.

"I'm not a kid." She called before her sister hit the ground and Buffy only waved to her as she ran to where Spike was waiting. Dawn smiled and was happy that her sister finally felt free. Her smile then faded when she looked down at the note in her hand. She took a deep breath as she left the room and went to find her parents.

* * *

Dawn found her parents downstairs in the living room arguing about something again. They stopped when they saw her and Joyce wondered what could have put that look on her daughter's face. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Joyce asked and Dawn then handed her the letter. She took it from her and gasped at what she read. Her hand went to her mouth and tears started to fall from her eyes. Hank looked concerned and grabbed the letter out of his wife's hands when she finished. He had a look of anger on his face when he started to read it. His expression then changed to one of hurt and he didn't know what to think about that. Dawn decided to head back upstairs before they could start fighting again. Instead of a fight though, Joyce only looked at Hank with a mix of pain and hatred on her face. She shook her head as the tears continued to fall. "I will never forgive you for causing my baby to run away." She said as she walked away from him and Hank only stared after her. His family was falling apart and it was his fault. He thought he was doing the right thing, but nothing was worse than having your child leave.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were on their way to England later that night. They were sitting in the plane and Buffy was gripping the armrests enough to make her knuckles turn white. She was terrified of flying, but she would risk it right about now. Spike placed his hand over hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Just take deep breaths, love. We'll be there before you know it." Buffy nodded as she looked at her boyfriend. 

"You probably think I'm a big baby." He smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you're bloody adorable. There's nothing wrong with being afraid. Just know that I'll always be here for you." He told her and Buffy felt touched at his words. She knew that he would never hurt her. She trusted him with her life and that was a very comforting thought. The flight didn't seem so scary anymore.

"I love you." She whispered and Spike felt touched this time. He would never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you, too." He replied as he gave her a kiss on the lips. He then pulled away, with a smirk on his face and Buffy wondered what put it there. "So, you want to take a visit to the loo?" Her eyes grew big at what he was implying.

"I am so not having sex in a tiny airplane bathroom." She said a little too loud and then heard a gasp behind her. She turned around to see a mother covering her son's ears. The woman glared at Buffy and she then turned away and shrank down in her seat. She was beyond mortified now. Spike still had a smile on his face.

"It would take your mind off of things." He told her and Buffy shook her head.

"It's not happening. I'll just have to think of something else to take my mind off of things." She explained and Spike wanted to do whatever he could to help her with that. He started to lick her neck because he knew that was soothing for her. He then nibbled her earlobe and sucked on it. He smiled when he heard Buffy giggle and he pulled away to look at her. "That tickles." She stated and he gave her a wink as he went back to what he was doing. She felt better after that and soon managed to fall asleep. Spike watched over her and couldn't believe everything that happened the last few weeks. He came to Sunnydale to get away for a while, but he never counted on meeting the woman of his dreams. He knew from the moment he first saw her at the Bronze that she was something special. He was worried that she wouldn't want anything to do with him because they were so different, but she surprised him. She always managed to surprise him. He looked down at his sleeping angel and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She was his now and nothing would ever come between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They arrived in London and pulled up in front of a small house. Buffy got out of the car and looked around. Spike joined her a few seconds later and they both walked to the house. He opened the door and let her in first, closing the door once they were inside. "Mum, you here?" Spike said when an elderly woman then made her presence known.

"William, I'm so glad you're home." She said as she embraced her son and he hugged her in return. She turned her gaze on Buffy, who felt a little uncomfortable. Spike then introduced them.

"Mum, this is Buffy. She's the girl I was telling you about." The woman smiled at Buffy and she was starting to feel a little better.

"She is just lovely, William. Would you like some tea, dear?" Buffy nodded and graced her with a smile also.

"Yes, please." She said and Spike was glad that they seemed to be getting along. They walked into the kitchen and his mother placed a cup in Buffy's hands.

"It's nice and warm." She told her.

"Thanks," Buffy replied as she took a sip of the hot drink.

"You may call me, Anne. I can tell that you're someone very special to William. He talks about you so fondly." Anne said and Buffy looked a little shy as she gazed at Spike. He only gave her a smile. "You two are welcome to stay here for as long as you need." She told them as she let out a cough that didn't sound so good. Spike went to her side.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked with concern in his voice and Anne gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'll be alright. I'm probably just coming down with a cold. You know how I can get around this time of year. Nothing to worry about." She said and Spike wasn't convinced, but he let it go. "It's just great to have my little pumpkin home." Spike's face turned bright red at that.

"Mum, not in front of Buffy." He grumbled and Buffy smiled as Anne laughed.

"He always hates when I call him that." She said to Buffy, who kept the smile on her face.

"I think it's cute." Buffy replied and Spike blushed even harder. Buffy found it absolutely adorable when he did that.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were alone in his room later that night. They were both lying in bed and kissing. Spike's hand moved lower and Buffy then pulled away to breathe. "Spike, we can't go any further tonight." She told him. 

"Why not?" He said with a pout and Buffy had to stop thinking about what she wanted to do with that lip.

"Your mother is a few doors down." Spike only shrugged and let a smile form on his lips.

"We can be very quiet. She wouldn't even know." Buffy sighed and pushed away from him.

"I would know. I would feel weird having sex in your mother's house. Just like I would have felt weird having sex in a tiny airplane bathroom. I'm not that kind of girl, Spike. Is that all you think about?" Spike ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. That's not all I think about. I would love you even if we never had sex. You're not thinking about that, are you?" Buffy slapped him playfully on his arm.

"Hey, I never said I was a nun or anything. Just because I don't like to do it certain places, doesn't mean it's never going to happen. I would just prefer it if we were alone. I mean really alone and not in your mother's house. You are her little pumpkin after all." Buffy said with a smirk as Spike groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

"I knew you wouldn't have let it go that easily. My mother has ruined me." He mumbled and Buffy placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I still think it's cute. My mom used to call me her little pumpkin belly. Imagine how that felt." Spike then looked up at her.

"You miss them, don't you?" Buffy looked away from his gaze and shrugged.

"Maybe a little. I was finally starting to get along with Dawn. She'll be going to high school soon and would probably need my help. I guess I miss my parents. My mom anyway, she wasn't as bad as my dad. I just hope they understand why I had to leave." Spike nodded as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm sure they will, love. I'll take you back to see them one day. I would never keep you away from your family." Buffy gave him a small smile.

"I know you wouldn't. I really am glad I came here, Spike." He moved closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you're here, too. We should probably get some sleep now. Mum will have us up early for breakfast." Buffy nodded as she lay back on the bed and Spike did the same, wrapping his arms around her in the process. She rested her head on his chest and they both soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Buffy woke up the next morning and noticed that Spike was still asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him, so she got off of the bed very carefully and walked out of the room. She headed to the kitchen to see Anne having what she figured was another cup of tea. Anne smiled at her when she walked in. "Good morning, Buffy. How did you sleep?" She asked as she poured Buffy a cup and set it down on the table. Buffy smiled also and sat down across from her. 

"Very well, thank you." She replied as she picked up the cup of tea and took a sip.

"I don't suppose my son would be up yet. He tends to sleep like the dead sometimes." Buffy laughed as she put the cup down.

"That he does. It was really nice of you to let me stay here." Anne grasped Buffy's hand in hers.

"Think nothing of it, child. You being here means a lot to William. I don't think I have seen him smile this much in a long time. You are very good for him." Buffy felt her cheeks get red at the gratitude Anne was giving her.

"I really do love him." She said as an even bigger smile graced Anne's features.

"I can tell that you do. You are much better than his last girlfriend. That Cecily Underwood, she was never good enough for my William. She broke his poor heart." Anne said with a pained expression and Buffy wondered why Spike never mentioned that.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Buffy told her and Anne shook her head.

"William has always been such a sensitive boy. He used to write poetry constantly and he always loved to read them to me. Most of the poems were about Cecily, but she never appreciated them. She talked him out of writing and convinced him to change if she was going to be with him. I still have an urge to throttle that woman if I ever saw her again. He changed and did anything she said basically, but it still wasn't enough. I don't know much about what happened. I only know that William came home one night heartbroken because he found Cecily with another man. After everything he did for her. He locked himself in his room for days after that. I was so worried about him. He pulled through and decided to move on, he wouldn't let her destroy him. I never saw him serious about anyone else again, until you came into his life. I want to thank you for what you've done for my son. He seems like his old self again." Buffy started to feel tears in her eyes at what Anne was saying. She couldn't believe that anyone could treat Spike like that. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. She knew that she would never break his heart. He was hers now and that's how it was always going to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Buffy and Spike were out walking the streets of London about a month later. She loved every minute that she got to spend with him and knew she could never have this freedom in Sunnydale. She has kept in touch with Dawn and her other friends, but she refused to talk to her parents. She didn't think she was ready to face them yet. Buffy liked talking with Anne. She was a very kind and gentle person and Buffy found herself opening up to the woman. She only wished she could have that same relationship with her own mother. Buffy only had one worry at the moment. School would be starting again soon and she knew that she would have to go back to Sunnydale to finish her senior year. She wanted to graduate and maybe she could come back to England for college. She just didn't think she could go back home and deal with the same rules. Things had to change if she was ever going to be able to live in that house again. Buffy pushed all those thoughts away for the moment and instead focused on the man that was walking next to her. She saw that he was also deep in thought and wondered what he was thinking about. She pulled on his hand to get his attention. "Hey, what's on your mind?" She said to break the silence and he only gave her a small smile.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." He told her and she wasn't about to let it go.

"Come on, Spike. I know something's bothering you." He let out a sigh as he thought about what to say to her.

"I'm just worried about what's going to happen when I have to take you back. I know you can't stay here forever, but I guess a part of me wishes you could." Buffy nodded and had a feeling that's what he was thinking about.

"I have to finish school, Spike. As much as I would love to stay here with you. It doesn't have to be so bad though. We'll still be able to see each other and I can come back once I graduate." Spike didn't seem convinced.

"You really think your parents will let you continue to see me?" He wondered and Buffy took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter. They can't make my decisions for me, not anymore. I'm hoping the time that I spent away from them will help them realize that. They have to see that I'm an adult now and start treating me like one. No one will ever stop me from seeing you, Spike." Spike smiled as he lowered his head and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I wouldn't let them." He told her with a wink as he took her hand in his. Buffy sounded more confident than she actually was. She just hoped everything would work out.

* * *

Spike and Buffy were headed back to the house about an hour later, when someone bumped into them. She clearly wasn't watching where she was going as she looked at them. "Oh, terribly sorry." She stated with a giggle, her eyes going big when she recognized Spike. "William, is that you? It's been quite a while. You're looking rather good these days." Buffy didn't know who the woman was and the look on Spike's face said that it wasn't someone he liked to see. He only glared at her and Buffy wondered why he looked so upset. 

"I would say it's good to see you, but then I would be lying." He told her and the woman looked a little ashamed.

"I suppose I deserve that. Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" She said as she looked at Buffy and Spike decided to introduce them as he kept the glare on his face.

"This is my girlfriend, Buffy." Buffy gave the woman a small smile and then her smile faded when Spike said the rest. "Buffy, this is Cecily." Buffy then felt anger inside of her when she realized that this was the girl that Spike used to date. The one that broke his heart. She decided to be civil for Spike's sake.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a fake smile and Cecily looked her up and down, clearly not pleased with what she was seeing. She was shocked that he had a girlfriend and an American one at that. She didn't even acknowledge Buffy and turned her gaze back on Spike.

"So, I see you've been busy." Spike nodded as he put his arm around Buffy.

"You could say that. We'll just be going now. Oh, one more thing." Spike said as he got in Cecily's face. He was tired of being polite. "I don't appreciate you looking at Buffy like she's beneath you. She's a far better woman than you could ever be. It's funny that I had to go all the way to America to figure that out. I guess England is just filled with heartless snobs that I would rather not associate with." Buffy had to smile at what Spike said, while Cecily looked outraged.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Do you have any idea who my father is?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"I know who your bloody father is and I could care less. You can't depend on daddy for the rest of your life. I never told you this, but you ending things was the best thing that could have happened to me. It brought me to Buffy and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world." He told her with a smile and Cecily looked beyond pissed at this point.

"You actually think this trollop is better than me? You must be out of your mind." She spat and Buffy looked like she was about to rip into her, but Spike shook his head and placed his hand on her arm. He only gave Cecily a look of pure malice. He wouldn't let her get to him anymore.

"Have a nice life, Cecily." He told her and she knew the conversation was over. She glared at both of them as she turned and walked away. Buffy had a smile on her face and stepped on Cecily's long skirt, causing it to fall down and reveal her white underwear. Cecily was mortified as she let out a scream. She pulled her skirt up and ran off, without even bothering to look at them one last time. Buffy gave Spike an innocent smile.

"Oops, she really shouldn't have been wearing that." Spike laughed as he put his arm around her again and led her in the other direction.

"You really are an amazing woman, Summers." He told her and she gave him a smile in gratitude.

"I do what I can." She replied as they continued their walk back to his house.

* * *

They were smiling when they finally walked into the house, only to stop when they saw Anne standing there with the phone in her hand. She was looking at Buffy. "There's a young girl on the phone for you." She said and Buffy figured it was Dawn as she took the phone from Anne and walked into the living room. Spike smiled at his mother and couldn't hear what Buffy was saying, until she got off of the phone a few seconds later and came back over to them. Spike was concerned when he saw the look on her face. 

"Love, what's wrong?" He wondered and Buffy took a deep breath before she spoke.

"It's my dad. He's...He's in the hospital. Dawn said he was in a car accident." Spike noticed the tears in Buffy's eyes and went over to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around him in return and buried her face in his chest. Spike sighed as he held her. He knew they would be going back to Sunnydale sooner now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They got on a plane the next day and headed to Sunnydale. Buffy told Dawn that they would be coming. The first thing they did when they arrived back in town was go straight to the hospital. Buffy knew that her family would be there. She was right when they walked into the building and found her mother and Dawn waiting by the room that she assumed her father was in. She walked over to them and Dawn smiled as she went to hug her sister. Buffy hugged her back and then looked at her mother. Joyce walked over to Buffy and also gave her a hug. Buffy hesitated a bit before she hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're here, honey." Joyce whispered in her daughter's ear. Buffy only nodded as Joyce pulled out of the hug. She then noticed Spike standing behind Buffy and gave him a small smile. He was surprised and gave her a smile in return.

"How is he?" Buffy asked and Joyce brought her gaze back on her oldest daughter.

"He's still unconscious. They don't know how long he'll be out. He has a minor head injury and some cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. The doctor said he should be fine." Buffy sighed in relief at the news and gave her mother a comforting smile. Joyce decided to change the subject as she looked back at Spike. "I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met." She said and Buffy could tell how nervous Spike seemed to be.

"Mom, this is Spike. He's my boyfriend." She explained and was relieved when Joyce smiled again.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about everything that happened. My husband can be a bit pigheaded. He just wants what's best for Buffy." She said and Spike nodded as he placed his hand in Buffy's.

"Well, we have something in common then. I love your daughter, Mrs. Summers. She means everything to me." Joyce gave a genuine smile and could tell how sincere he was.

"I'm sure you do. I know Hank will come around. He's a good man; he just tends to have a bad temper. He missed you terribly, Buffy." She said to her daughter and Buffy started to feel a little guilty about the way she left things.

"I'm sorry about leaving the way I did. I just had to get out for a while. I had to do what I wanted for a change." Joyce nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I was a young girl once myself. I just wish you would have talked to me, Buffy. I'm sorry if I made you think that you couldn't." Buffy felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her mother.

"I think I'm ready to talk." She whispered and Joyce gave her a watery smile.

"I'm ready to listen." She replied as she hugged her daughter again.

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath before she walked into her father's hospital room. Spike was waiting with Joyce and Dawn, so she could have a private moment with her father. He looked so lifeless lying there and she took another breath as she walked closer to him. She sat in the chair by the bed and took his clammy hand in hers. She didn't know if he would be able to hear her, but she had to try anyway. "I hate that we always fight, daddy. I just wish you could see that I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm sorry that I left the way I did, but you have to understand why I did it. I felt smothered in that house. Spike is a good man, dad. I know you would like him if you just got to know him. You'll see that he's the perfect man for me. It doesn't matter if he has money. The only thing that matters is that he has a good heart. He'll always be there for me." She whispered the last part and gripped her father's hand tighter, when she suddenly felt his fingers move. She looked up at his face to see that his eyes were now open and staring at her. She felt relieved when he gave her a smile. 

"Angel face, you came back?" Buffy felt more tears in her eyes now at the name that her father used to call her when she was little.

"Yeah, I came back. How are you feeling?" She asked and he let out a sigh.

"Like I got hit by a truck. Nothing this old man can't handle." He told her and Buffy had to laugh at that. Hank then grew serious as he looked at his daughter, finally realizing that she was growing up. "I heard what you said, Buffy. I didn't mean to make you feel that you had to run away. I haven't been a very good father. I should have listened to you about what you wanted." Buffy nodded and felt that they were making some progress.

"I want to come home, daddy." She said in a small voice, but she wasn't finished. "I want to finish high school and be with my friends, but things are going to have to change. I can't live by your rules anymore. Spike is a part of my life now, dad. I love him and that's not going to change. I need to know that you can accept that." Hank sighed as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I can see how much he means to you. I won't stand in the way of that. I just want you home, princess. That's all I care about." Buffy nodded as she got up to give her father a hug, trying not to hurt him. He wrapped his arms around her also.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered and Hank felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe how close he was to losing his daughter.

"I love you, too." He replied as Buffy pulled out of the hug. She gave him a smile as she wiped at her eyes.

"I'll let you rest now. You can officially meet Spike when you're feeling better." She told him and he nodded.

"I would like that." He replied and Buffy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then walked out of the room and back to Spike and the rest of her family. Things were finally starting to look better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few weeks went by and things were finally going well in Buffy's life. She had an amazing boyfriend and her parents were actually supportive of the relationship. They realized that they haven't seen Buffy that happy in a long time and they wouldn't want to do anything to ruin it. Hank was a changed man after he came out of the hospital. His near death experience has him looking at life differently. Buffy couldn't be happier about the change. Everything couldn't be perfect though. Buffy would soon be going back to school and she wasn't as happy about it as she was at the beginning of the summer. She knew that Spike would be going back to England in a few days and she tried not to look upset whenever she was around him. He had to give the apartment up that he was renting and Buffy was helping him pack some stuff. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a lot of crap?" She told him and he glared at her.

"You'll pay for that, Summers." He said as he chased a laughing Buffy into the bedroom. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He then started to tickle her because he knew that was her weakness. She was laughing and trying to push his hands away, but he was stronger than her. "Say I have nice stuff." He told her and she tried to control herself long enough to talk.

"Okay, you have nice stuff." Spike pulled his hands away and gave her a smile.

"Good girl." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips and got off of the bed.

"You're so evil." She said with a pout and he only smirked at her.

"You better believe it, baby." He moved back into the living room and Buffy let out a sigh as she went to join him. She would really miss being with him every day. Spike sensed the change in her mood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He wondered and she shook her head.

"It's nothing, I'm just gonna miss you." Spike smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"Well, you don't have to. There's something I didn't tell you, I guess now would be a good time." Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"What did you do?" She asked and Spike's smile grew even bigger.

"I grew up in England and I've spent a lot of time there. I think a change is exactly what I need." Buffy still didn't know what he was getting at and he decided to clarify for her. "I talked it over with my mother and she agrees with me." Spike then grabbed Buffy's hand and gave it a squeeze as he looked in her eyes. "I've decided to move here, Buffy. I bought a house about a few blocks away." Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious? You're really moving here?" She wondered with excitement in her voice and Spike nodded.

"I can't be away from you, Buffy. What we have means everything to me and it's not something that I've ever felt before. I couldn't imagine being so far away from you." Buffy felt tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her in return and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Spike started to feel himself getting choked up as he held her tighter.

"I love you, Buffy." Buffy pulled away to look at him.

"I love you, too." She said and then wondered about something. "Won't your mom need your help?" She asked and Spike shook his head.

"She has someone around that will be able to help her. She practically told me that I needed to do this. It's about time I got out on my own anyway. You made quite the impression on her. I think she's already starting to see you as a daughter." Buffy blushed a little and knew that it was way too soon for them to think about marriage, but she couldn't imagine herself being married to anyone else.

"Well, we can always go back to visit. I loved it up there. Maybe a few years from now we can move there together. I really don't see myself staying in Sunnydale past college." She told him.

"We'll do whatever you want." He said and Buffy smiled at him.

"I could really get used to this." She stated as she gave him another hug and rested her head on his chest. Buffy still couldn't believe everything that has happened to her the last few months. It was definitely a summer that she will never forget.

* * *

Spike rolled off of Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. She was breathing hard as she laid her head on his chest. "That was amazing." She said as she tried to catch her breath. They were lying in Spike's room in his new house. There were boxes that still needed to be dealt with, but they had more important things to do first. 

"Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it. It's hard to imagine that you were a virgin when I met you." Buffy slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I happen to be a fast learner." Spike smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her sweaty head.

"Of course you are, love. Are you tired yet?" Buffy looked up at him.

"You're not seriously thinking about going again? I'm not a machine, Spike." He laughed as he buried his face in her neck.

"I wasn't suggesting that. I was just wondering if you're ready to sleep. We have more unpacking to do tomorrow." Buffy groaned as she made herself more comfortable, with her head back on his chest.

"Yeah, sleep is definitely of the good right about now." She said as she let out a yawn. Spike pulled her closer and watched as she started to doze off. He smiled at his angel and couldn't believe that she was really his. It still felt like everything was a dream. He made himself more comfortable also as he thought about everything that has changed. Buffy was his whole world now and he wouldn't have it any other way. He couldn't wait to share his life with her. Spike let a smile form on his face as he finally drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of spending the rest of his life with Buffy. It will definitely be an incredible journey.

**The End**

I'm sure you guys weren't expecting it to end already, but that's all I have. I did say it wasn't a long story and I'm working on two others right now that I would like to finish. Thanks to those that reviewed. I really appreciated all of the comments!


End file.
